You won't let me down
by thisdancingjuice
Summary: And when she felt him fumbling with her bra clasp, she remembered her fear. And out of nowhere she stiffened and pushed his hand away, only to turn away from him, shivering and wideeyed. She loves him, wants him but what if she lets him down? TROYELLA


A/N: Hey Guys! After "Maybe" I'm back with another Troyella oneshot :) Enjoy reading and review, review, review :) I'm afraid there won't be many stories from me these upcoming weeks seeing as I have so many tests I have to do -.- English, German and Math on tuesday, thursday and friday... So it figures, that I have a lot of studying to do

Anyways, see you soon and R&R!!!

Love from Germany, Mona

_**You won't let me down**_

_**by Ramona**_

"... and I swear, you have no idea how gentle Chad can be! He didn't pressure me, lit the room with candles, put on soft music...it was downright romantic! Totally ...unlike Chad!", giggled Taylor.

Gabriella grinned slyly. "True that, Tay" Taylor stuck her tongue at her best friend and playfully nudged her. Sharpay and Kelsi smiled at each other while watching the two best friends bickering in a friendly manner.

After a while Sharpay cleared her throat and looked at Gabriella expectantly. "So, Ella... spill the beans! How is Mr. Golden Boy?" All at once the atmosphere became a lot quieter and to Gabriella it got a lot more uncomfortable. The petite brunette blushed visibly and looked anywhere but at her blonde friend.

"Uhhhm... you see...we kind of haven't done it...yet...", she mumbled and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Suddenly she found her banana milkshake a lot more interesting than ever before.

Sharpay and Taylor gaped wide-eyed at their close friend and seemed at loss of words. Gabriella shyly lifted her gaze and looked at Kelsi who only smiled reassuringly at her, while Gabi thanked her in her mind.

Kelsi was a very sensitive person and while Taylor and Sharpay were more outgoing, fun and sometimes a bit too forthright, Kelsi was always the understanding, soft and listener kind of friend to Gabriella

"What do you mean '_You haven't done it yet_' ?! Ella! You're dating East High's number one hottie! Except for Kels, Shar and me, every freaking girl at our school would give a billion dollars to get her way with Troy!!!", a very stunned Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh, how kind of you to remind me, Tay!", the brunette hissed at her best friend, who immediately lowered her gaze somewhat guiltily.

"Sorry for that, Ella.. that was...uncalled for... But seriously! You guys have been dating ever since the callbacks in junior year! Now we're seniors and graduation is four months away... What's stopping you, girl?Seal the deal!"

Again, Gabriella shifted in her seat and looked all around the little ice cream parlor she and her best grilfriends met up at least once a week. She spotted a couple heavily making out in one of the booths.

Her friends followed her gaze and took in the couple. Sharpay got wide-eyed and gasped dramatically.

"CHEATING ALERT!!!", the blonde drama queen sqealed and jumped out of her seat. The canoodling couple immediately pulled away and looked horrified at the gaping girls. Gabriella immediately recognized the girl.

"Wow... Melissa... Isn't Josh good enough for you anymore?", Sharpay taunted the flushed redhead called Melissa, also known as East High's Head Cheerleader and one of the most popular girls beside Sharpay and Gabriella. Melissa only swiped some saliva from her lips and ran her fingers through her striking red hair.

"Oh... you see... He was nice and everything, but once you had him in bed you realize what a letdown he truly is! Whatever... nice talking to you, but Thomas" ,she motioned to her make-out-partner, "and me have some...business to attend... Toodles!"

The four girls only gaped at the couple until both of them vanished out of their sight.

"What a...", Kelsi began open-mouthed.

"...slut.", Gabriella finished nodding. Taylor and Sharpay only laughed at their friends who still seemed shocked and certainly out of it.

"Whatever... Someday she'll get what she deserves.", Gabriella concluded and sipped at her milkshake.

Her friends only nodded. Suddenly, Taylor remembered the question she asked earlier."Hey Gabi! Don't think I'd let you off the hook that quickly! So... where's the problem with you and Troy?!"

The brunette girl only sighed '_Groah... Why does she have such a good memory... like an elefant..._'

She took an encouraging breath and started hesitantly: "You see... I've never done it before... not with Troy...and not with any boy before him... Heck... Troy even is my first proper boyfriend!And my first kiss, too, if you don't consider Truth or Dare kisses... What if...", she shifted uncomfortably, "what if I let him down? I mean: Look at Melissa! What if the same thing happens to Troy and me? I don't want to let him down and be dumped and heartbroken in the process... What if once we made love he leaves me for another? I mean... Troy isn't the hump and dump kind of guy... but what if I disappoint him so much, that he breaks up with me?", the brunette dropped the bomb and shut her eyes tightly, prepared for laughter.

But she only felt three soft hands touching hers and opened her eyes reluctantly to see her friends smiling gently at her. Sharpay shifted until she sat next to Gabriella and put her arms around the startled brunette. "Hey Gabs... We understand you... We're fully aware of what you're feeling... But don't you think you should at least give Troy more credit than that? Talk to him about it! He's not that bad of a guy", Sharpay winked at her, "especially when it comes to you! He's got it bad for you, hun!"

Kelsi nodded smling: "Yeah! He loves you so much, Ella!"

"Absolutely! He adores you! I swear, he loves you more than basketball... And come to think of it.. that doesn't happen very often with Troy!", taylor added and the four friends shared a laugh. Gabriella obviously relaxed and smiled thankfully at her friends.

"Thank you girls... What would I do without you?!"

Sharpay smirked: "Die a virgin, of course!" Gabriella gasped mockangered: "Ok, you asked for it, Evans!", and stood up to chase Sharpay all around the parlor.

After getting thrown out of the parlor because of a food fight - caused by Gabriella and Sharpay - the four girls said their good byes and went their seperate ways: While Sharpay and Kelsi met up with Ryan for musical rehearsals and Taylor went home to study for a Calculus test the following week, Gabriella went home to prepare the house for her weekly sleepover with Troy.

Seeing as her mother has left to attend an important business trip to Hong Kong for two weeks, Gabriella had the house to herself, which provided Troy and her with the needed privacy for a romantic sleepover.

The time flew and before Gabriella knew it, the bell rang and she opened the door to reveal a broadly smiling Troy. He stepped forward, enveloped his beloved in a tight embrace and bent down to brush her rosy lips with his own. The boy closed his eyes and relished the unmistakeble taste that was Gabriella; sweet, yet fresh. She always reminded him of spring and the sweet fragrance of flowers. He often wondered why he was blessed with such an amazing person: She was perfect: Beautiful inside and out, intelligent yet fun to be with, outgoing, gentle, gorgeous. To Troy there was no word to describe Gabriella Montez in all her glory other than the term 'perfect'.

"Hey baby..", he husked while tightening his embrace and littering her neck with gentle kisses. "How was your get-together with the girls?"

Gabriella moaned softly at the sensations that ran through her, as he continued to fondle her skin. "It was fun... Just like everytime... Today we even got kicked out of the parlor 'cause Shar and me started a food fight...", Gabi answered softly. Troy chuckled and his breath hit her skin and sent chills up and down her spine. She stepped back from the entrance and tugged him with her in order to close the door behind him – Nobody needed to see the couple in one of their intimate moments.

She stretched her neck to give Troy more access to her neck, which was aching for his touch. Troy chuckled at her impatient actions and lifted her into his arms to carry her upstairs and into her large bedroom. The brunette snuggled into his shoulder and placed a lone kiss on his jaw line.

The sandy brown haired boy looked down at his girlfriend and groaned upon her teasing.

Soon he reched the king sized and fluffy bed in the middle of her room and put her down gently.

After that he lay down next to her and braced himself on his elbow in order to be able to observe his beloved.

He watched her with a loving gaze, kissed her tenderly and threaded his fingers through her long, brown curls, which he knew she loved when he did this. And like at the flick of a switch Gabriella's eyes closed, she snuggled into his chest and purred softly.

Troy's smile broadened at this; he loved the effect he had on Gabriella. It never failed to assure him, that his feelings weren't onesided but rather returned in a very strong way.

He slowly ran his hand down her side and under her tanktop to caress the skin of her stomach. The petite girl slowly opened her eyes and shifted until she was able to brush her lips against his. He immediately kissed her back and carefully turned her onto her back and hovered above her.

Troy cautiously opened his mouth and brushed the tip of his tongue against her soft lips and literally begged for entrance, which she granted without hesitation. He entered her mouth and found her tongue with his to battle for predominance. Nevertheless he never failed to caress other parts of her mouth and elicit a moan from her.

At some point his desire to explore her body and not only her mouth got too strong and he had to pull away form their breathtaking kiss.

While his hand slowly crawled up her stomach and to her soft breasts only covered by a red lacy bra, his mouth latched itself onto the skin of her neck again to suck at her tender flesh.

Gabriella shut her eyes out of pure pleasure and wriggled underneath him to suppress a load moan, but to no avail: The sweet sound of gratification escaped her nonetheless.

Troy pulled away but only in order to get rid of her tanktop which landed somewhere close to her desk- but quite frankly, neither of them cared.

The blue-eyed boy looked at his girlfriend longingly and lowered his head to kiss along her collarbone while his hands vanished behind her back obviously to rid her of her bra.

And when she felt him fumbling with her bra clasp, she remembered her fear and the situation from the parlor. And out of nowhere she stiffened and pushed his hand away, only to turn away from him, shivering and wide-eyed.

Troy only hovered above her, out of breath and not registering what just happened.

He sat beside his girlfriend and put his hand over his heart in order to slow down his heart rate and when eventually he was able to breathe normal again, he fixed his gaze on his girlfriend, who still didn't have the courage to look at him.

Troy has often wondered what was wrong wth her in these situations, as he clearly felt her desire to give herself to him – completely. So he gently put a hand on her shoulder, turned her to him softly and to his dismay he found her crying silent tears.

He brought her close to him and kissed the top of her head before talking to her: "Hey baby girl... You know, that I would never pressure you into anything! If you're not ready to take the final step, then that's absolutely okay with me!" The sandy brown haired boy smiled reassuringly at her and kissed away the remaining tear stains.

Gabriella smiled through her tears at him, but shook her head no. "That's not it Troy... I am ready... You have no idea how much I want you", she admitted sheepishly and blushed a nice shade od red. He smirked at her but quickly got serious again. "Then what is it? You know that you can talk to me about everything?"

Gabriella looked into his expectant eyes and mumbled quietly and fast: "Idontwanttoletyoudown".

Troy only wrinkled his forehead and then chuckled slightly. He nudged the tip of her nose playfully and teased her "Woaaah there wildcat...Slow down a tad bit and maybe I'll get the message right".

Gabriella glared at him but nevertheless repeated, this time slowlier: "I...I don't want to let you down..." She looked away shyly, and when Troy did not answer she felt the need to explain herself.

She took a deep breath and then looked at him with a nervous look in her eyes.

"You see... You're my first boyfriend, Troy", feeling embarassed she started to ramble, " and yeah, I know: Embarassing, isn't it? But you see... My first time is a really big deal for me and as I'm so inexperienced I'm afraif that I let you down... and then you will be so disappointed, that you break up with me for another girl, who's probably more beautiful than me and certainly better in bed... and I couldn't even really blame you for that...", she ended in a whisper and closed her burning eyes.

And suddenly she was rolled on her back, felt another person's weight on her body and a pair of soft lips moving urgently against her own.

And when her eyes flew open she looked straight into Troy's baby blue eyes, that never failed to send shivers down her spine.

The kiss ended as abruptly as it had started and the pair was left panting, while looking at their significant other.

Once they caught their breath, Troy placed a gentle kiss on her nose, before placing his forehead against hers.

"Baby...", he whispered, "Don't ever think soemthing like that again! I love you, Brie, more than life itself. And believe it or not, You're my first proper girlfriend as well and I'm just as inexperienced as you are. But you're my only one, hun... I don't want another. Heck, Angelina Jolie could stand on my doorstep, I would reject her for you" Gabriella chuckled softly at his stupid comparison before letting him continue.

"Honey...you're everything I want... and you're not letting me down. No way in hell, baby! You don't need experience in order to make me happy! I only need to know that you love me the way that I love you... that's enough for me...", he smirked, "and seriously... somebody as hot as you, baby... really can't be that bad at bodylove!", he whistled lowly and suggestively wriggled his eyebrows at her only to greet her pillow in his face.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him but embraced him nevertheless and buried her face into his neck. He chuckled slightly but pulled away and smiled at her: "Seriously, baby... I love you... So don't be afraid, open yourself to me and let love guide your way!"

At this, the petite brunette bursted into uncontrolled laughter after that last part of his ramble and abruptly pulled away from the embrace to hold her tummy, which ached from all the laughing.

Troy only feigned innocence and waited for her to calm down.

She gazed incredulously into his eyes, shook her head and said: "Let me guess... Chad and you ate fortune cookies again?!" Now it was at her boyfriend to blush, but he smirked nevertheless.

"Busted...", he husked and with that he pinned her to the mattress again, kissed her while smiling and started his passionate and loving assault on her once again – without being stopped and certainly without being let down.


End file.
